The Dark Side of the Sun: Book 1
by xSilentwingsx
Summary: Four cats have been chosen by StarClan to be the future leaders and saviors of the four Clans. But one cat is of dark motives and evil, and she'll stop at nothing to rule...
1. Prolouge

**Prologue **

Moonlight glowed silver on a ginger tabby's pelt. The ThunderClan cat moved swiftly, silently.

The trees around him began to fade as he came to the river.

A she-cat stood on the other side, her blue eyes glittering. She slid into the water, sleek silver pelt moving fluidly.

Climbing out as she reached the other side, she paused briefly to shake her pelt.

He nuzzled her. "Silverglow. I have Stealthkit, Silentkit, and Rosekit."

The she-cat looked troubled. "But Ambersky….where is Moonkit?"

Ambersky's eyes welled with tears. "She…didn't make it through the night."

He explained softly, looking at the three kits he'd carried to the RiverClan border. "You'll take care of them…right Silverglow? As though they were your own?"

The she-cat nodded. "They will be the siblings of my Sunkit. No cat in RiverClan shall know that these are my sister's kits." Silverglow had kitted that very day, and none had seen her litter.

She would tell none that these were the kits her sister had died giving birth to. The kits that had been fathered by Ambersky of ThunderClan.

**  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Sunpaw padded into camp, dropping a piece of Fresh-kill in front of her mother, who'd recently went to the elder's den, as she'd lost her eyesight.

Well, mostly. Her cloudy blue eyes permitted the sight of only outlines, and shadows. But she would know the form of her daughter anywhere.

"Sunpaw." She said happily. "Hello, mother." The apprentice replied.

Another cat came into camp. Her mentor- Darkwind. The tom approached the RiverClan leader- Lionstar.

The she-cat was proud as she looked over her Clan. She turned to face Darkwind

. The black tom grinned. "I believe my apprentice is ready to be made a warrior." This was true; there were three older apprentices who deserved to be warriors-especially since the fight with ShadowClan. An apprentice- also Sunpaw and the other two's sister, Rosepaw- had been killed.

The three had been brought closer together, and shared a bond deeper than the river ran. "Very well. Tell Sunpaw, Silentpaw, and Stealthpaw that they will join the dawn patrol- if all goes well they'll be warriors by sunhigh." The golden leader said, padding over the fresh-kill pile.

Three apprentices sat sharing tongues. Darkwind came over to them. "You are to join the Dawn patrol, all of you. If you do well, you'll have your warrior ceremonies."

Suddenly the apprentices were rushing about, telling their mother and the other apprentices.

The newest apprentice, Sparrowpaw, gazed at Silentpaw in wide-eyed wonder.

Her role model, her hero, Silentpaw, would soon be a warrior! The young cat jumped up. "Wow! Congratulations! You guys deserve it! Great job! Silentpaw, I can't believe you're gonna be a warrior!"

She let her words flow out in long streams, uncaring if she made sense. Now she would have a warrior for a role model, not just an apprentice, but a real warrior!

Sparrowpaw darted off, mouth open, ready to tell all what was going to take place. A nearby warrior scowled, watching the energetic cat.

"That kit should stop bouncing around, and do some work for a change." Silverglow, one of the elders chuckled.

"Sparrowpaw is an apprentice, Frozenmoon. And she's only excited about the ceremony tomorrow." The old she-cat purred.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A ginger cat stood at the edge of the river, staring into the silver.

He wondered how his kits were.

_  
I haven't seen them in so long…_

Ambersky yowled, but Silverglow didn't appear.

He stepped out onto one of the stepping stones, eyes open wide, ears pricked. Any RiverClan cats and he'd turn back. But curiosity was driving him slowly towards the place moons ago Silverglow had stood.

A patrol appeared, a large silver tabby leading. With only a hiss from the silver tabby, the RiverClan cats were around Ambersky.

"Has ThunderClan also decided to start ignoring borders?" The tabby spat, unsheathing his claws.

The tom meant WindClan, whose newly appointed leader had no respect for the Warrior Code. Ambersky slowly shook his head. "I shouldn't have come so far. I am sorry."

He turned and leapt onto the stepping stones, making his way back to ThunderClan territory. Behind him, RiverClan cats screeched, jeering and spitting. "I wonder what that old tom was doing…" Stealthfrost muttered, shaking his silver pelt.

Ambersky watched Stealthfrost as he ordered the patrol back to camp. With a last long look at the stepping stones, he shook his head again and bounded after them.

Ambersky watched his silver pelt, imagining Silverglow, or even Silverglow's sister- Shimmeringstorm.

Shimmeringstorm had been his mate. And Stealthfrost looked just like her. Could it be that he was Stealthkit? After all, Stealthkit was the only male in the litter…

Ambersky turned around. Behind him was Yellowrose, a she-cat of his Clan. "He's your son, isn't he?"

Ambersky was dumbstruck. "How did you know?" He exclaimed. "Your eyes." Yellowrose paused, trying to read his expression. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Ambersky blinked his blue eyes in slow understanding. He pressed his muzzle to hers, purring. "Thank you, Yellowrose." He said, as she purred with him and twined her tail with his.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Falconstar slid swiftly through the reeds, the warm scents of his WindClan home hitting the roof of his mouth, eyes closing in satisfaction.

This was his territory now. He actually ruled over it, and the Clan residing within it.

Pride filled the brown tom as he stalked to the camp.

Then he remembered what he had to do, as he watched the moon rising above him His expression darkened.

"The new WindClan deputy will be Taintedsong." Gasps rose above the few yowls of acceptance- Taintedsong was not the most popular choice.

Most cats hated her. But Falconstar seemed to think that Taintedsong was a noble and worthy cat

. Or perhaps, someone feirce enough to be his deputy. He knew Taintedsong was strong and ambitious.

Not as strong and ambitious as Falconstar himself…but one day…she could be.

A cat watched in the shadows. "So Taintedsong is deputy, eh Stealthfrost?" A second cat joined her.

"Sunpelt! We need to get out of here! What are you thinking, even setting paw in WindClan territory?"

Sunpelt looked indignant, but as she opened her mouth to speak, a new voice silenced her.

"Yes, that's what I'd like to know, Sunpelt. Why are you in WindClan territory?" The scent that hit the roof of the ginger she-cat's nose was unfamiliar.

She wheeled around, eyes wide. "Taintedsong!"

Sunpelt gasped, horror rippling through her. She looked back at her brother, whose sides were still heaving from chasing after her

. Stealthfrost thought spying on WindClan was a stupid idea, but if he went back to RiverClan without Sunpelt, he'd be blamed for this.

Many thought that Stealthfrost wasn't to be trusted. But they were wrong.

Sunpelt was the one to watch out for.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It was apparent to Taintedsong that the tom had never meant to enter her territory. But the she-cat…she had intended this.

She was spying for RiverClan.

"I came to say good-bye Oakleaf." Sunpelt said, licking her ginger fur casually.

Oakleaf had lived in RiverClan for a while, as he was half-Clan, but had later gone to WindClan, where he would be accepted as he was.

Until Falconstar came along. He was responsible for Oakleaf's death. But no cat knew of this.

Taintedsong sighed. Oakleaf was Sunpelt's father, and everyone thought he was Stealthfrost's too. "Very well."

The WindClan deputy led Sunpelt to Oakleaf's burial place.

Stealthfrost followed quietly, sorrow welling in him. His father was dead. He wondered where Silentwings was.

His other sister would've also loved to have said good-bye to their father.

Silentwings padded into camp, looking around for her siblings.

But Sunpelt and Stealthfrost were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly two cats came into camp behind her.

They carried fresh-kill. "Sunpelt! Stealthfrost! I've been looking for you!"

Noting the fresh-kill, the smoke-grey she-cat purred. "Good, I'm starving!"

The three siblings chose their meals, and set off to eat by the warriors den. Darkwind smiled, joining the other warriors.

He lay down next to Sunpelt, grooming her fur once he'd finished the thrush he'd chosen to eat.

She purred, feeling the warmth of her former mentor's pelt. Silentwings smiled to see the closeness of the two cats.

Darkwind and Sunpelt had always shared a special bond- they had both been over-joyed thathe'd been chosen to mentor her.

The she-cat stood, stretching her powerful muscles and heading for the warrior's den. Slowly she lay down, the warmth of her nest enveloping her in comfort.

Soon, she was sleeping, in the realms far beyond the waking light of dawn…

"_Come, Silentwings. I will show you the way home." Silentwings looked around confusedly, matching the voice to a silver she-cat. _

_"But I am home." She said, as she looked around the RiverClan camp._

_ But something was wrong. The camp was deserted. _

_"No, my daughter. This is not home. This is home only to destruction and hatred. Be warned-the end is near. Darkness comes with sun."_

_ Silentwings watched the she-cat fade. _

_"Wait!" she yowled. "Who are you?"_

_ A purr answered. _

_"Shimmeringstorm, of course. I thought you'd recognize your own mother's scent." _


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The lack of sunlight played a leading role in the eyrie stillness of the morning.

Mossclaw padded out into the middle of the ShadowClan camp, arching his back in a stretch.

No warmth met his sore muscles, but a few raindrops as they glided down like icy, silver tears.

The deputy shook his brown pelt, shivering in the chill of the twilight air.

The sounds of his Clanmates awakening did not create so much as a whisper to cut the silence surrounding them, thick as the fog.

The rain became steady, soaking the soft ground that Mossclaw stood on, listening as the thunder screamed across the sky.

The cat crept silently toward the leader's den peering in.

Shock rippled through him, though he'd seen his leader walk away from camp the night before.

"Bloodstar!" he yelped, frantically searching for the she-cat.

An apprentice appeared behind him, a quizzical look clouding her face.

"What are you doing, Mossclaw?" the young cat asked.

Mossclaw stared, dumbfounded.

Behind Bluepaw, was Bloodstar.

"You know, Mossclaw, I am allowed to take my apprentice out for a hunt."

The ShadowClan deputy nodded numbly, realizing how stupid he must've seemed.

The little blue-grey apprentice slowly touched her tail to his flank.

The warm energy that seemed to jolt him sent a shiver down his spine, but he remained still.

Bloodstar's ears twitched in surprise.

The way Bluepaw's eyes glittered made it seem almost as if…. She looked at Mossclaw, shaking her head.

Still, Bluepaw seemed to glow when she was around the deputy…

"Mossclaw, I need you to lead the dawn patrol. Take Bluepaw and Ivyclaw."

Mossclaw dipped his head and turned from the den, looking grim.

"Do _you_ want to wake up Ivyclaw?" he asked.

Bluepaw sighed. "I'll fetch her."

Mossclaw thanked her, and the grey apprentice darted off, returning minutes later with a small white she-cat.

"Hello, Ivyclaw." Ivyclaw just nodded.

The three disappeared from camp silently as others stirred in their dens and filtered out into the sunlight.

A she-cat sat sharing her meal with another cat.

She was golden, but he was amber.

The two lay near the Thunder path, a strange place, but today it was silent.

The acrid stench was hardly noticed.

A ShadowClan patrol appeared at the other side, patrolling their borders, of course.

Mossclaw was leading. "Hello, Yellowrose, Ambersky."

He said, noting the two cats.

His eyes widened.

Yellowrose's belly was heavy with kits!

He had thought she was too old, but quickly shook off the thoughts and continued along the border.

"Hello, Mossclaw. I hope your Clan is faring well." The golden she-cat purred.

Mossclaw nodded. "We are fine and so I can see, you are quite well, too."

The brown cat padded off at that.

"ShadowClan is awful friendly. It's strange."

Yellowrose ignored the dismay in her mate's voice. "The sun's come out, all the Clans are glad for it. Besides, Mossclaw is always friendly."

Ambersky nodded and continued to groom his mate's fur. Suddenly she let out a wail.

"The...kits…" she gasped, breaths shallow.

"They're coming…" Immediately Ambersky darted back to camp.

"Snowstorm! Yellowrose is kitting!"

A white tom leaped to his paws, grabbed some herbs, and set off. Blood-soaked the ground as the medicine cat helped Yellowrose.

The whole time, her eyes were wide and glazed over, but soon it was all over, and her breaths came more slowly.

Relief filled Ambersky as he realized she'd be okay. Shimmeringstorm's kitting had been so hard on him, but now, as he looked down at the two toms-hardly more than scraps of fur- another emotion stung him.

He suddenly remembered his RiverClan kits, and sadly shook his head.

"Ambersky? What will their names be?"


End file.
